mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smoke.
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 This is my talk page. Leave a message if you need help. MK 2011 Doubt In the pyramid in Story Mode, it is Sektor in the left side (player vision) close to Sheeva's body? :Sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. To answer your question, I actually don't know. SmokeSound off! 19:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the signature I always forget it. About Sonya's edition, thank you for the correction. I'm brazilian and I didn't know if it was right or not. I meant Dispite. GleidsonMK 19:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Where did you read that Sindel was 40,000 years old? SmokeSound off! 19:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw it in her biography in the wikipedia (I thought it was canon), it is also said in Edenian article of races. GleidsonMK 19:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Edeninanos (i will translate later) São as pessoas que vivem em Edenia. Não costumam morrer jovens, porém, conservam a imagem de pessoas com idades "normais", como Kitana que tem 10.000 anos de idade e sempre aparenta ter entre 20 e 30. A pessoa mais velha conhecida nos jogos é Sindel que tem 40.000 anos. Translation Edenians Are the people who live in Edenia. They're not meant to die while young, however, they have the appearance of a "normal" aged person. Much like Kitana who is 10.000 years old but looks like she is between 20 or 30. The oldest known people in the games is Sindel who is 40.000 :Interesting... SmokeSound off! 18:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Smoke thanks for removing that I must have missed it when I was removing the other piece of vandalism on my talk, also sorry for my recent behaviour such as on the new NRS game blog, I'm not sure what had gotten into me. —Riley Heligo 18:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we all have our anger moments I guess mine was just at that time, yeah we can't go treating them like crap otherwise that might change their opinion of the wiki.—Riley Heligo 18:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Kitana I do not understood what you mean with: "And the point would be?...". :You were talking in circles with the first edit. Rather difficult to understand what you were trying to say there. SmokeSound off! 20:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah... I'll try to be more direct next time. The point would be that the quote she remembered was wrong. GleidsonMK 22:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Could You Help Me? I though about a Noob's trivia, but I don't know if it is canon: If Saibot is really his shadow clone's, Noob is the only character who has partners in some games, he fight along with Saibot in UMK3 ''and ''MK 2011 ''and along with Smoke in ''Deception/Unchained. ''GleidsonMK 21:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Noob isn't the only one. One of Scorpion's fatalities in UMK3 (the arcade version) involves him taking the opponent to hell, where the opponent is beaten (at least that's what it sounds like) mercilessly by multiple Shirai Ryu warriors as the screen turns black, and then a scream is heard. SmokeSound off! 22:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, but, it could be modified to leave them as the only two characters: :If Saibot is really his shadow clone's name, Noob is one of the only two characters who has partners in some games, he fight along with Saibot in ''UMK3 ''and ''MK 2011 ''and along with Smoke in ''Deception/Unchained. ''The other character is Scorpion who finishes the opponent along with his Shirai Ryu clan in the arcade version of ''UMK3. ''GleidsonMK 22:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it should go in there, because, if I remember correctly, it was just a joke made by Ed Boon and nothing more. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi']] 23:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) That's OK. Thank you both. Re:Rollback Hey Smoke thanks for the rollback rights man.—Riley Heligo 22:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Skarlet She is being listed as a MKII character again in her template. Since the page is blocked, I can't remove it. --Tam001 (talk) 11:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting instead of deleting my edition. Sorry for the words, I was in a hurry and forgot some of them. GleidsonMK (talk) 03:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :No big deal. SmokeSound off! 03:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) A few weeks ago, Byakuya600 banned me from the chat. In the chat ban log all that was said was that it was for "two-facing". I asked him on his talk page. and he never gave me a response, so I feel that the ban he made was unjust. And I have seen him editing on the wiki after I sent him the message. Can you unban me from the chat or ask Bya why he banned me? Thank you for your time. 22:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) X has told you many times beforehand (and warned you that you'd be banned if you did it again), so you should know what the hell it means. Don't act like you don't know what you did, and who you told to storm the chat. If you want a full explanation from X, myself and plausibly Vap, you'll get a temporary unban, but that's all. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I never sent them. I didn't even know they came after I left. I'm sorry that they came on, but I assure you I did not send them. I may have mentioned the chat after I saw a fellow SNN user Ronnic the Hedgehog on MK chat. But I NEVER sent the other users. They came on their own freewill. If you can give me the names of those who came on the chat I will ask them myself. 23:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Regardless if you told them to come or not, they still came because of you. You two-faced and talked behind our backs, telling them every single thing we say, so they can come in and "troll" us (it's pretty pathetic how bad they are at it). As for names, I only remember Tynic and Ronnoc. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) All those users (except Ohmygod123) have never been on our chat. Since you mentioned Splash and Ronnoc, the users must have come from Sonic Heroes Fanon wiki. I don't edit there and was on the chat only a few short times. As for Ohmygod123, he may have come to the wiki after I mentioned this wiki. He was on the chat before at another time I mentioned this wiki. He attempted to troll (on his own freewill) and then he left because he told me they were "mean". I never sent any of them to this chat. 00:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) What happened on Chat Free didn't send us I came on my own and showed some guys on Sonic Heroes Fanon Wiki The people on chat were insulting me (except Xperia) saying the two things in my avatar (Sonic and MLP) were cancer so I decided to show the guys on Sonic Heroes Fanon wiki (which ended up with kicks) I have black arms. 00:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be monitoring. SmokeSound off! 01:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Hi, Smoke. You want to come and chat? It's empty. I'm very bored right now and just want to talk. IDC what about, just.. anything! Metallicakid, out. 01:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A user. A user named TopGirl has made two idiotic pages, I've added deletion tags to em. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/WHOPEE!!! http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/NightWolf —Riley Heligo 14:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)